Cuento de navidad para los jóvenes justicieros
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Tim no cree en la navidad, Kon y Bart quieren hacer algo para cambiar tan triste perspectiva. Pero al parecer necesitarán ayuda extra o ¿Por qué no? Un milagro navideño.


_¡Hola! Espero que se la estén pasando de lo mejor en estas fiestas decembrinas, y espero de igual modo que el año que venga sea provechoso para todos :) En fin, tenía en mente esta pequeña historia desde hace un tiempo pero recién, justamente hoy, logré terminarla. ¡No podía subirla antes porque FF no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta! Fue raro y aterrador(?). Me basé en un fanart que encontré hace un tiempo en DA, desgraciadamente no encontré la imagen como para dar el nombre del autor :( pero le agradezco por haberme inspirado para esta historia. _

_Por otro lado, está inspirado en la antigua y original Young Justice: Robin (Tim Drake), Impulse (Bart Allen) y Superboy (Conner Kent/Kon El), por eso el 'cambio' en la personalidad de Conner (Sí, CN nos puso a un Superboy bastante serio para mi gusto en la serie de TV). No se requiere leer los cómics para entender esta historia pero si desean pasar un rato ameno, deben hacerlo xD_

_En fin, espero disfruten esta historia navideña, y agradezco mucho a todas las personas hermosas que me han comentado anteriormente ;w; muchísimas gracias de verdad, es genial saber que hay gente tan linda en el fandom de Batman. Como ya saben, todos los créditos son para DC cómics y los respectivos creadores de los personajes. Nada es mío, pero algún día ...(?). _

* * *

—Definitivamente no

Bart y Kon suspiraron al unísono, e inconscientemente hicieron la misma mueca. En realidad la respuesta de Tim no les extrañó, pero conservaban la ingenua esperanza de que aceptara su petición al ver como ambos le seguían por toda la guarida justiciera con sonrisas idiotas dibujadas en el rostro y las manos a reventar de adornos navideños. ¿Qué acaso no podían hacer un pequeño festejo para celebrar tan especial día?

—Viejo, eres más aburrido que Tornado Rojo—se atrevió a decir Kon mientras el gorro navideño se deslizaba dramáticamente de su cabeza —que digo, eres más aburrido que Batman.

Tim ni siquiera se inmutó, se limitó a continuar verificando los sistemas de seguridad en las pantallas. Bart había terminado de poner las cintas de colores navideños por todo el lugar, finalizando en una en los cabellos de Tim.

—Ándalenoesdifícilyatenemostodolistosolodinosquesíquesídíquesísísí, ¿sí?

El de cabellos negros le miró con una ceja arqueada, signo inequívoco de que debía de desacelerarse y hablarle correctamente. Bart bufó.

— ¡Sólo di que sí! Tornado Rojo pasará la navidad con su familia, estaremos los tres solos, aburridos, ¡invitemos más gente! A las chicas, a la Liga… ¡es la oportunidad de causarles una buena impresión! —aseguró Conner metiéndose en la conversación —Anda, ¿no te gustaría ver a Batman pasándosela bien? ¿O a Superman? ¿O el águila de la Mujer Maravilla?

Tim empezó a teclear, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla a pesar de tener a Conner quejándose a su lado y a Bart dando vueltas en su propio eje en el otro.

— ¿Saben acaso la cantidad de crímenes que se cometen en estas fechas? —preguntó de pronto Robin. Sus dedos se movían contra las teclas de un modo rápido, casi como si entonara una partitura musical —Robos, asaltos, incluso asesinatos. Es cuando más trabajo hay, no sólo en Gotham. Tomarse un día libre es exponer a civiles inocentes a peligros que es nuestro deber enfrentar.

Superboy e Impulse se miraron. En ocasiones se preguntaban la cantidad de veces que Batman le había recitado ese discurso a Tim hasta que se lo aprendiera de memoria. Seguramente más veces de las que querían contar.

—Además —continuó Tim —Ya tengo planes para el equipo. Como Tornado se fue desde ayer, deberemos acondicionar el lugar por si vuelve de repente. Una fiesta no nos traerá más que problemas. Será mejor que lo olviden y quiten de una buena vez toda esa parafernalia.

_Parafernalia._ Conner se preguntó qué diablos significaría esa palabra y sobre todo, por qué Tim debía usar frases de viejitos cuando intentaba explicarles algo.

—Peroaunqueseahayquefestejarnosotrostresconcenaponcheárbolyregalosandadíquesí…

Robin volteó a ver al menor de los tres con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal, señal de que debía callarse ya, ahora. Superboy maldijo entre dientes.

— ¡Navidad es sólo una vez al año! ¡Déjanos divertirnos por una vez! ¿Qué en la Baticueva nunca pusieron arbolito? —le inquirió. A punto estaba de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, pero se controlaba con eso de que luego tendrían que limpiar la derrumbada guarida. En serio, en serio, _en serio_, ¿qué pasaba con Tim? ¿Por qué diablos no se comportaba como un adolescente normal? Ni siquiera podía culpar a Batman de tal comportamiento, ya que conocía a Nightwing y él era todo lo contrario a su mentor. Bart estaba rodando en el piso, haciendo berrinche.

—Sóloéstavezporfavorprometoportarmebiensacarlabasurayhacerlalimpiezatodoelañoperoporfavorporfavordíquesíporfaporfaporfaporfaporfaporfa…

Tim siguió tecleando, antes de detenerse y soltar un suspiro. Un suspiro que Conner interpretó como de resignación. Oh, cielos. ¿En verdad, en verdad, _en verdad_ habían conseguido salirse con la suya?

—…Pero Impulse se portará bien, sacará la basura y hará la limpieza de toda la guarida por el resto de este año y el que viene… con la ayuda de Superboy. Y no invitaremos a nadie más, seremos exclusivamente nosotros tres —sentenció y volvió a su trabajo, ignorando el grito de alegría pero ante todo triunfo, que salió de las gargantas de sus amigos.

— ¡Sí! ¡_Young Justice_ celebrará la navidad! —Festejó Kon secundado de Bart — ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que terminar de colocar los adornos e ir por la comida!

Impulse volvió al ataque y en cuestión de segundos la guarida estuvo a reventar de coronas navideñas, esferas de colores acordes a la temporada, flores de Noche Buena artificiales y docenas de detalles más. En cuanto estuvo listo, el velocista y Superboy salieron apresurados del lugar para ir por lo que faltaba. Tim les miró de reojo, pensando en el nuevo desastre que habría de arreglar.

oOo

"_No podré acompañarlos en la cena, surgió un compromiso de última hora. Bruce, discúlpame por favor; Dick, saluda a Koriand´r de mi parte. Alfred, guárdame un trozo de tarta si puedes, gracias."_

Tim mandó el mensaje con Oracle, al tiempo que suspiraba. Miró a su alrededor. La guarida estaba adornada como si el espíritu navideño existiera y se hubiese posesionado de sus amigos. Requerirían de un buen exorcismo, quizá haría falta llamar a Zatara… Se sintió idiota al tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

Conner había comprado comida de todo tipo, no solo botanas: Igual se habían colado galletas de diversos sabores, pastelillos y dulces en general. Bart se encontraba lamiendo un bastón de caramelo cuando le vio separarse de la computadora y acercarse a donde habían colocado el árbol, justamente el sitio donde meses antes se encontraba Tornado Rojo.

—Quedó bien, ¿a qué sí? —Preguntó el joven velocista —Superboy fue el de la idea de las esferas. Las estuvimos haciendo en nuestros ratos libres.

Tim contempló las esferas: Bart y Conner las habían adornado con el símbolo de cada uno de ellos, pintados a mano de la mejor manera posible. Había que admitir que no les quedaron tan mal, y Tim sonrió complacido al notar que en lugar del emblema de murciélago, su esfera estaba pintada con una perfecta letra erre mayúscula.

—Kon fue por los regalos. La Liga y los Titanes nos los dieron no sé por qué… Creo que es nuestro obsequio por portarnos bien.

—Y no destruir media ciudad cuando cazamos criminales.

—Sí, más seguro.

Bart se estiró perezosamente, con el dulce entre los dientes. Se acercó a Tim.

— ¿Crees que Santa me traiga lo que le pedí? —preguntó al joven como si este fuera una especie de hermano mayor que todo lo sabe. Tim se encogió de hombros.

—Santa Claus no existe, es un invento de las corporaciones refresqueras y jugueteras basado en la figura de un santo europeo, todo hecho con el afán de que los consumidores compren sus productos. Además, ¿en serio crees que un anciano regordete va a poder saltar por las chimeneas de todos los hogares del mundo para dejar regalos específicos a los niños? Ni siquiera la Liga podría hacer eso. Es imposible y prueba más que clara que la festividad navideña es inútil y nosotros perdemos tiempo festejándola. Lo mejor será que cancelemos todo.

Bart le miró anonadado, con la boca muy abierta. Tim pensó que se le terminaría cayendo la quijada si no añadía algo más.

—…Era una broma —dijo intentando 'arreglar' las cosas. El velocista negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

— ¿Dónde quedó tu espíritu navideño, Robin? ¡Santa es real! ¡Existe, vive en el Polo Norte y es dueño de una fábrica de juguetes donde esclaviza a miles de duendecillos! ¡Y viaja a todos los lugares del mundo dando obsequios cada navidad!... ¡Quizá hasta sea de la familia Flash! ¿Si no cómo explicas que dé la vuelta al mundo en una sola noche? ¡Sólo uno de los nuestros podría hacerlo!

Tim suspiró, hastiado. Se arregló el antifaz en un ademán de fastidio.

—Mira… Puedes ser una persona inteligente y aceptar la realidad o vivir en un mundo de fantasías. La decisión es tuya. Si me necesitas, estaré afuera.

Antes de que Bart pudiese detenerlo, Tim salió de la guarida con rumbo desconocido, quizá a tomar un respiro de todo y de todos. Impulso hizo una mueca, ese chico era increíble… De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea. Presuroso, se acercó a la computadora principal. Pese a que nunca antes la había usado (ya que esa era tarea exclusiva de Robin), y el miedo que le daba ser descubierto por Drake, empezó a pulsar botones. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿cierto? Si Tim sabía usarla él podía también, ¿no?

"_Querido Santa"_ no, no, eso sonaba muy infantil _"Hey, Santa"_ eso tampoco, era como muy informal y quizá el viejo pensara que era un maleducado y no le traería regalo alguno. Optó por dejar lo primero.

"_Querido Santa:_

_Me he portado muy, muy, muuuuuuuuuuuuuy bien, así que merezco que me des un lindo regalo, pero también me gustaría mucho que me hicieras un pequeño favor: Necesitamos urgentemente un milagro navideño. Robin es amargado, siempre tiene cara de pocos amigos y es regañón, se comporta como nuestro padre y a veces me desespera, pero es un buen amigo y siempre puedo confiar en él cuando tengo algún problema, por eso te pido que le traigas algo, lo que más desee; que pues obviamente no sé qué sea porque Robin es misterioso y es imposible saber qué está pensando, sé que puedes hacerlo porque bueno, tú puedes hacer prácticamente todo. Muchas gracias, soy tu admirador._

_Con aprecio, Bart Allen, alias Impulse._

_P.D: ¡A Superboy no le traigas nada que no lo merece, se comió mis papas! Ahora sí, gracias. "_

Bart leyó la carta y sonrió, feliz del resultado. Estaba seguro que recibiría su milagro navideño, el problema era… ¿A dónde se supone que se mandaba el mensaje para ser leído por Papa Noel? Sin entender cómo, entró a la lista de contactos. Todos ellos estaban escritos en clave así que era prácticamente imposible saber a quién le escribía, pero decidió tomar el riesgo y al azar, escogió el último número de la lista. Si no era Santa pues bueno, esperaba que el contacto fuese un buen samaritano y reenviara el mensaje al Polo Norte. Soltó una risita, contento. Su plan funcionaría.

En otro sitio, lejos de ahí, el mensaje había sido recibido.

oOo

—Tenemos que estar dormidos o el gordo no vendrá. Y si el gordo no viene, regalos no nos dará…

—Guarda silencio de una vez.

Los tres muchachos estaban acurrucados en un sofá colocado estratégicamente junto a la mesa de bocadillos. Habían tardado en decidir dónde querían ponerse: Conner argumentó que lo más cerca del árbol era lo mejor para ver a Santa Claus en plena acción, pero Impulse dijo que no debían intimidar al viejo si es que deseaban más regalos la próxima navidad. El lugar elegido no estaba tan mal, podían ver claramente el árbol pero no tanto como para que el viejo pascuero les maldijera eternamente, y convenientemente al lado de la chimenea que desde luego, estaba apagada. Habían comido prácticamente todo el banquete: apenas unas pocas papas fritas quedaban en el plato, pero para el viejo le habían apartado un vaso con leche y un platito a reventar de galletas de vainilla, colocado en una mesita al lado del árbol. Kon suspiró. Bart estaba en medio de ambos amigos con el quinto bastón de caramelo del día, en la boca. Tim estaba recargado contra el mueble, indiferente.

—Y deberemos estar así, ¿Por cuánto?... — preguntó Conner. Estaban en una oscuridad apenas alumbrada por las luces titilantes del arbolito, todo porque Impulse había dicho que Santa no aparecería sin oscuridad de por medio. Kon pensó que tal vez era de la misma calaña que Batman o algo así.

—Shh. Debes dormirte o no vendrá —respondió el velocista. Tim se encogió de hombros, cubriéndose parcialmente con su capa. No se sentía tan idiota desde hace tiempo.

—Esto es tonto —comentó de pronto el de cabellos negros. Los otros jóvenes suspiraron. Conner se acurrucó bien en su lado del sofá.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea ahí se ven. Espero despertar y que haya más regalos que los que he visto durante toda mi vida —Kon se colocó las gafas oscuras para empezar a dormir. Robin e Impulse le miraron en silencio, y Tim decidió imitarle, cerrando los parpados ansioso de que esa noche transcurriera rápido. Impulse les miró, y no pudo evitar bufar decepcionado. Al parecer esa no sería una buena navidad.

oOo

Bart ya se había dormido cuando un ruido le despertó. En la oscuridad no podía ver gran cosa, pero al acostumbrarse pudo observar una sombra moviéndose junto al árbol. Abrió los parpados desmesuradamente y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar un gritito. ¡Santa había recibido su carta! ¡La había recibido y ahora venía a darles obsequios! Como pudo se escabulló para bajar del sofá sin ser detectado por sus amigos. Primero conocería él a Santa y después se los presentaría. ¡Estaba tan emocionado!

Corrió, aunque de la forma más sigilosa posible, hasta donde estaba la sombra. Papa Noel lucía más delgado de lo habitualmente representado, y colocaba regalos envueltos de manera espléndida bajo el árbol. Impulse hipó, tomando aire para darse valor y romper el silencio.

— ¿S-Santa? —preguntó estando al lado del otro. El de traje rojo dio un respingo ante la sorpresa.

—Diantres —le escuchó decir. Y entonces, Bart se dio cuenta de algo: Ese no era Santa. Traía puesta la chaqueta roja y el sombrero reglamentario, pero debajo de ese mismo sombrero, había un antifaz. Y debajo de la chaqueta, un uniforme de héroe. Un uniforme que Bart sabía a quién pertenecía.

—Momento. Yo te conozco, eres… —pero antes que Bart abriese la boca, los dedos enguantados del inesperado invitado se colocaron sobre sus labios haciéndolo callar.

—Shh. No querrás que despierten, ¿cierto? —le guiñó un ojo. El menor le miró anonadado.

—P-pero, es que si eres tú el que trae los regalos y no Santa, ¿dónde queda el milagro navideño?

El otro le observó con cierta ternura. Subió la mano y le removió los cabellos en un gesto cariñoso pero ante todo, comprensivo.

—Éste es el milagro de navidad. Vamos, ¿de verdad crees que el pobre gordinflón va a poder ir de casa en casa repartiendo obsequios por todo el mundo? Hay que ayudarle un poco —contestó el más alto a la par que daba un último trago al vaso con leche —Por cierto, las galletas están deliciosas. Me llevaré unas para mi… mi reno—tomó el platito y lo metió en el saco, así nada más —Nos vemos, Impulse. Supongo que no es necesario decirte que esta conversación jamás sucedió, ¿verdad? Y que yo jamás estuve aquí, ¿entiendes?

El castaño asintió con la cabeza. Medio sonreía.

—Espero te guste el regalo, y dile a Kon que más le vale portarse bien y dejar en paz a ciertas chicas si es que quiere otra buena navidad —rió entre dientes—Y a Tim… —suspiró, buscando las palabras adecuadas —dile que a muchas personas les gustaría verlo comportándose como lo que realmente es, como un muchacho. Verlo… Ya sabes, sonreír más. Es afortunado de tener amigos como ustedes, cuídenlo mucho y cuídense mutuamente. Bueno, nos vemos.

El Santa Claus improvisado se echó el saco al hombro y subió por la chimenea sin ninguna dificultad ante la mirada de fascinación de Bart. Éste tuvo ganas de abrir los regalos, pero extrañamente se contuvo. Volvió al sofá donde sus amigos continuaban durmiendo, y se coló en medio de ambos para sentir la noche menos fría, pensando en sus caras cuando despertaran y vieran todos los obsequios.

oOo

En el techo, el falso Papa Noel se estiró, sentado entre las tejas y contemplando expectante el cielo nocturno. El saco estaba a su lado.

—Dick

La voz de su amada tamariana le hizo voltear el rostro con una sonrisa dibujada en éste. A pesar del clima, Starfire lucía un atuendo navideño con una falda muy corta y un escote que dejaba entrever sus bien formados atributos. Flotaba dejando el rastro de aquellas llamas rojizas que eran sus cabellos. Miraba al otro con cariño, y se acercó para darle un beso suave en los labios.

— Gracias por la ayuda, amor —contestó el joven a la par que se incorporaba, para luego tomarla de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo —Eres la perfecta ayudante de Santa.

Ella sonrió, feliz, rodeando los hombros contrarios en un abrazo.

— ¿Cómo te fue? ¿No te descubrieron?— Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nena, estamos hablando de mí. Fue sencillo, como quitarle un dulce a un niño— dijo con cierta teatralidad.

— ¿Les quitaste sus dulces? ¿Es eso correcto? —preguntó la pelirroja ladeando la cabeza visiblemente confundida. Grayson rió.

—No, amor. Es una jerga terrícola… Luego hablaremos de eso —se quitó el sombrero para colocárselo a la joven —Ahora solo me apetece ir a casa y tomar un buen baño caliente.

Ella asintió, acercándose más a él en forma coqueta. Acarició su pecho y se inclinó un poco.

— ¿No te apetece nada más? Porque yo también tengo un presente que darte —musitó al oído del joven héroe. Nightwing intentó disimular su sonrisa. Y supo que esa navidad sería estupenda para todos.

* * *

_Y bueno, eso fue todo. Algo corto y quizá apresurado pero no sé, tenía ganas de escribirlo B'D espero sea de su agrado -les deja galletitas en forma de muñecos de nieve-_


End file.
